1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-moving device for movable furniture parts, in particular to a device that is self-closing and self-opening to control a movable part of a piece of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are quite a few drawers having a self-opening function, which uses a restoring force to push a drawer in an open status when the drawer is released from its retaining situation. This device is designed only for opening the drawer, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,833 to Brunnert, titled “Closing Device for Drawers”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,515 to Lu, titled “Sliding Rail Assembly Auto Opening Mechanism for Drawer”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,261 to Wang, titled “Push-Open Type Slide Structure”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,270 to Chang et al., titled “Locking Device of Sliding Drawer; and European Patent No. EP 0743032 B1 titled “Drawer Slide”.
Another device is designed only for closing the drawer, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,296 to Leon et al., titled “Dampened Movement Mechanism and Slide Incorporating the Same”, which discloses an elastic force urging the drawer to a closed position and discloses a buffering technique.
However, all of the prior arts mentioned above, either self-closing or self-opening design is independent from each other. Therefore, it is necessary to install two devices for a drawer to be self-opening and self-closing, which increases the cost of assembly. In addition, it is not convenient for the end user to adjust the two different devices. So far, there is not a drawer or a slide assembly having both self-opening and self-closing functions.